Season 2 Episode 3
Summary After the announcement of the new batch of A ranked trainees, A class individually appealed to the other trainees to be selected as center for "It's Me (Pick Me)". The trainees had to vote for their center pick. They then started rehearsing for the stage. Brand New Music's Lee Daehwi of group A was voted to be the center. After their live performance, BoA announced the departure of 3 trainees from the show and that the 37 contestants who would receive the lowest ranks would be eliminated in the first elimination. They then performed their title song "Pick Me" live on Mnet. The trainees started their second mission: group performances in front of a live audience. 16 teams were formed to compete for 8 songs given: Super Junior's "Sorry, Sorry", Shinee's "Replay", 2PM's "10 Out of 10", Highlight's "Shock ", Infinite's "Be Mine", EXO's "Call Me Baby", BTS's "Boy in Luv", and Seventeen's "Mansae". Being the center, Lee Dae-hwi was allowed to choose his team first. Following the finalized picks for his team, by random draw, Lee Daehwi picked Hwang Minhyun to choose his team next. The remaining 14 team founders were also chosen by random draw. Each group consisted of 5-7 members. The team founders then competed for songs individually through a race: only 8 could secure their desired songs and choose their opponent from the remaining 8 teams who lost in the race. The episode later showed the groups rehearsing and assigning roles of the 'leader', 'center', 'main vocalist', 'sub vocalists', and 'rappers'. Each song was then performed live by the two groups and each member was voted on separately by the live audience. The winning team among the two was determined by combining the individual scores. Members of the winning group would gain an extra 3000 points each, to be included into the ranking announcement of the week after. The group with the highest overall points would later perform their song again on M! Countdown. Only four teams covering "10 Out of 10" and "Call Me Baby" were covered this week. Grade Changes The boys were reevaluated and some were given a new grade. On each trainee's individual profile, or on the Season 2 Contestants list, you can see each trainee's original and reevaluation grade. Group Battle Evaluation Lee Daehwi,the previous center, was able to build his team first. After he chose 6 trainees, he then chose a random ball from a bin that contained the a trainee's name. That trainee was then able to build their team and then chose the next person via random selection. Once all the teams were built they chose a representative and they competed to pick their preferred song by foot racing. Within each of these groups, the positions of Center and Main Vocal were chosen. This Episode featured the groups performing 2PM's "10 out of 10", and EXO's "Call Me Baby". Performances Some of the performance were performed on episode 3, and the rest were on episode 4. This is a complete list of this challenge's performances. For a list that includes the vote count, visit the Group Battle Evaluation page. Ranks Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Produce 101 Season 2